The City
(Warning Some Spoilers) The City is the home of all the characters in 12 Oz. Mouse inside the Q109 simulation. There are two versions of the city. The first version is made out of cardboard pizza boxes and is seen being blown up in the intro And The second version is seen during the cartoon itself. The buildings aren't that colorful and they just consist of white coloring. Though, if there is text on the building, that may be colored in. There are also many places and stores in the city that the characters visit occasionally. These locations are listed below.' '(The list does not include homes, such as Mouse's House, Eye's Island and New Guy's Warehouse), However, the City does get destroyed in Season 2 episode "Eighteen" by Shark blowing up everything in his Monitor Room by the press of a button and Unleashing the Hovervacs and Bowtie Bots to destroy everything in the city. The City is later fixed by Archeus and later reappears in "INVICTUS" as the Cardboard City from the Intro. Inhabitants * Shark (Possibly The President) * Rectangular Businessman (Owner of the Bank) * Clock (Appears on the wall of Shark's Office) * Human Citizens (Citizens/Townspeople) * Buttermilk * Mouse Fitzgerald * Skillet * Rhoda (Bartender of the Bar), * Man-Woman (Owner of the Diner) * Peanut Cop (Police Officer, Later a Firemen in Season 2) * Liquor (Bartender of the Liquor Store) * Producer Man (Producer/Talent Scout) * Eye * New Guy * Golden Joe * SFX Guy (Mentioned Only, Possibly a Movie Producer) * Green-Sweatered Woman * Roostre (Corndog Farmer) * Hand * Pronto (Archerist) * 2nd Eye (Season 2) * Archeus ("Prolegomenon") Creatures * Spider * Fire Breathing Snake (Adventure Mouse) * Amalockh (Lives in the Graveyard) * Bug * Black Beast (As a Movie Monster) * Bowtie Bots (Season 2) * Hovervacs ("Adventure Mouse" and Season 2) * Walking Fish ("Signals") Misc * CJ Muff (Possibly) * Woman Mouse (Possibly) * Baby Mouse (Possibly) * The Shadowy Figure * Lee (In the Desert in "Enter The Sandmouse") * Buzby ("INVICTUS") * Skeleton ("Auraphull" & 12 Oz. Mouse Street Zombies/Zombibides Promo) Objects * Sex Doll * Mouse's Weapons * Bomb * Cold Phone * Homing Dog * Firey Salad * Decoy Rhoda * Mouse's Jet * Shark's Jet * Rocket-Powered Skateboard * Animal Chain * Shark's Car * Peanut Cop's Firetruck * Tank * Corn-Droid * Corndog Ship * Shadowy Figure's Van * Shark's Gun * Record Player * Mind-Swapping Chair Buildings Rhoda's Bar: Rhoda's Bar 'is featured in many episodes. Usually episodes throughout the first season. The exterior of the bar is bland, with only the words "Bar" written on the white building. Though, in intro, instead of the bar just saying bar, it says "'Rhoda's" The Interior of the bar is bland, having a white background and a white countertop. Fitz and Skillet would regularly visit the bar and order 13 beers. Golden Joe would also appear at the bar as well. After Rhoda was killed by the Rectangular Businessman in "Adventure Mouse", the shop wasn't seen as much in the series. Peanut Cop's Jail: Peanut Cop's Jail or The Jailhouse or is just what you'd think it is, a jail. It appears in the show's intro and in the episode "Signals", where Fitz and Golden Joe bust Skillet out of jail, by swapping places. The interior is quite colorful, with the walls near the prison cells being purple and the prison bars being gray. The jailhouse isn't seen again in the series, besides the intro. Rectangular Businessman's Bank: This Bank is seen a few times during the series. Its the home of the Rectangular Businessman and it holds all of his cash. He can make it appear by simply saying "appear." The bank looks a lot different in the intro and the episode "Hired", as its design changes in the episode "Farewell" If you want to see a full description on the bank, visit the Rectangular Businessman's Bank page. The bank also appears in "INVICTUS" and its design changes back to its original form. The image used for it the cardboard version of the building. Liquor's Store: Liquor's Store or Liquor's Shop is a liquor store that is heavily featured in many episodes. The shop is run by a weird-looking being named Liquor. Much like Rhoda's Bar, the store is blank looking, with a white background. Though, in the final episodes of Season 1 and the rest of Season 2, the shop becomes quite colorful, as there is blood smeared across every wall. Many major events happen in the store, such as Liquor being delivered a letter from Roostre's son, the unveiling of the second eye and many more. The shop also has a basement, which holds kegs of beer. Also, in the episode "Bowtime", Liquor smacks Roostre in the back of a head with a pipe and locks him down the basement, as he's stuck in a giant web, made by a giant spider. Liquor locked him down there due to Roostre being unaware of him possibly restarting everything. The shop does not appear in "INVICTUS". Though, Rhoda and Liquor make cameos in the special, as they are being contained within jars. Gas Station: The Gas Station is just like a normal gas station, serving gas as a mini-mart accompanies it. The mini-mart contains other items inside, such as food and beer. In the episode "Booger Haze", it is blown up by Fitz as Skillet is filling up their Rocket-Powered Skateboard with fuel. The building is also seen being blown up in the intro. It reappears in "Meaty Dreamy" and "INVICTUS". * Man-Woman's Diner * Music Void * 750 Floor Building Minor Buildings * Airport, Motel, & a building called Cheese Industries from ("Hired") * Pronto's Home ("Spider" & "Spharktasm") * Black Beast Movie Theater (Intro & the episode "Auraphull" Only) * Gold-and-diamond-encrusted Harmonica Store ("Star Wars VII") * Hat Store ("Auraphull") * Tempus Putkhe Clock Shop ("Pre-Reckoning") Other Locations: Environment Locations Mountains: Seen In "Signals" when Fitz drove his tank to see the sun set, Desert: Seen in "Adventure Mouse", "Bowtime" and "Surgery Circus" as Fitz, Skillet, New Guy and The Eye are traveling through the terrain, Forest from "Spider", there's also Spider's Cave from "Booger Haze" & "Enjoy The Arm". Indoor Locations: Shark's Office: Seen in many episodes. Used as an important room to talk with the Rectangular Businessman, or the Clock on the wall, Shark's Montior Room:''' Used as Shark's main way to view the some of the characters in the city. '''Misc * Graveyard * Sewer System * Saliva Hut Category:Locations